Greybird
by ally239
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Imagine if long after the invasion the team had family's. The new young justice? What if Nightwing had an illegitimate daughter? What happens when shes forced into his care and onto the team who doesn't trust her? What happens when shes all that stands between them and certain doom? Can they learn to trust her? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**Hey this is my first story so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. It's based on Young Justice and what I think would happen after except for in my version Wally didn't die since his to great for that in my opinion. Please rate and review. Thanks and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Fifteen-year-old Selena Bright yawned as she stretched while waiting for the elevator to reach the seventh floor where her mum was working. Selena had pale skin, light brown hair that was tied in a ponytail with a natural curl to it and beautiful deep blue eyes. Also a small scar on the right side of her head, just below her hairline. She was athletic and tired. Really tired. It was almost midnight and she had gone to her mums work to see if she was coming home that night. Her phone was off as always. Selena had pulled on the first jeans and t-shirt she grabbed off the floor pulling her crop black leather jack and completely black trainers on as well before darting out the door.

 _Hiss_

The elevator doors open and she stepped out into the labs. Her mum, Cora Bright, worked for Cadmus. They did genetic research mainly but Cora focused on armour. In fact she was working so much and so late because she was close to finishing the armour she had been developing. She called it H3A. The lab was a large space taking up the entire floor. It was all open. There were various desk and long tables filled with various bits of equipment most of which Selena could now use. Staring at a holo-computer screen was Cora Bright. She was so engrossed in what she was doing she hadn't heard the elevator door open.

Cora was the spitting image of her 36-year-old mother. Same hair and skin. The only difference was there eyes. Hers were a caramel colour. She wore tight fitting black jumpsuit with flats and a lab coat. Selena crept over, careful to tread as lightly as she could.

"Boo!" She yelled pouncing on her mums back

"Ahh!" She turned round

The look of shook and fear became one of joy and humor. She grinned and stood up. But Selena wasn't finished yet. She latched onto her, like a child who wanted a piggyback; arms round her shoulders, legs wrapped securely round her waist. She was almost as tall as Coral and Coral wasn't as strong but she still laughed at her daughters antics.

"Down spider monkey" She laughed

"No" Selena said "Spider monkey says stop working and play"

"Play?" Coral said rasieing an eyebrow "And how old are you again?"

"Fifteen" Selena shrugged "Why?"

"Spider monkey" Coral said a tiny bit more sternly "Down"

"Fine" Selena huffed

Selena let go and bent back, landing doing a flip. Coral couldn't help but smile at this. Selena took off her backpack and opened it. She reached inside and pulled out the takeaway she had gotten on the way. Chinese. There all time favorite.

"Figured you were hungry" Selena shrugged

"And you figured right" Coral nodded

They sat cross legged on the floor. Eating, laughing and talking. It had always been like this and it always would be. When they finished Coral lead Selena to the far end of the lab pressing a button on a dark display case. It lit up to revel H3A.

H3A was an impressive top of the range suit. It was all grey from the finger tips to the toes, there was even a cowl covering the face and a piece of cloth to cover the mouth. The eye holes were red which meant digital screens. The entire thin was armour. The suit was made out of the lightest yet strongest materiel they could get. But there was additional armour too. There were goblets covering the wrist to elbow. Then a breastplate covering the shoulders, neck and chest. Not to mention knee pads. Weapons wise there was a grey belt with a countless number of pouches, a pocket on each sleeve and a strap round the top of the left thigh. Selena knew pinned to the back of the suit were two guns. Not that kind of guns. One shot stun darts, the other a grappling hook.

"It's almost done" Coral informed her

"Then can we go to the movies?" Selena asked

Her mum was everything to her and the constant project work meant that Selena had hardly seen her. Selena had no other family too see so she had been alone. Not being miss popular in school and all.

"Screw the movies" Coral said "Were going on holiday to Italy Spider monkey"

Selena whopped. Another thing she loved was Italy. They always went. Luckily for her she was now fluent in Italian. A skill that had helped more then she ever thought it was. Its really easy to get lost in another country. Especially if you've never been to that part of the country before.

Selena looked at the suit and a frown covered her face.

"Looks like his a bit" She spat

They both knew who he was. Coral bore no ill will to him but Selena hated him and she hadn't even met him. He was Selena's dad. A topic that Selena tried to avoid but the likeness was too prominent to be ignored.

"Oh well" Coral blushed "It was easier to base it on something I knew"

"Oh you knew it alright" She mumbled

"Stop complaining" Coral sighed

"When did everyone else go home?" Selena asked taking another look at the suit, disgust building up for it and what for her it represented. A father she never knew.

"Oh hours ag-"

Coral was cut of by a suddenly deafening ticking. They had seen enough movies to know what it was. Only one thing ticks like that. A BOMB! Without hesitating Coral opened the case and shoved Selena inside before she could react. She closed it and Selena watched as tear slid down her cheek.

"MUM!" Selena cried

 _BOOM!_

Selena's world went orange and hot before she as consumed by cold, unforgiving darkness.

 **Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Rate and Review. I have a lot more planed for this story too.**


	2. Chapter 2-Meeting Nightwing

**OK so this is the new chapter. Thanks to everyone who's reading but could you please review. I really want your opinion. Again I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes. Well anyway I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: You honestly think I own Young Justice? I don't.**

Selena's eyes opened and she found herself blinded by white hospital lights. She shut them again unable to take the light. Then the pain became known. Very painfully. Her skull was pounding, her back hurt like hell and her ankle hissed.

What happened?, she thought groggily as the mist cleared

Then the nights events played in her mind. The bomb. The explosion. Her mum. Oh God.

"Mum!" She shirked, or tried to it was barley more then a loud whisper because her throat felt like sandpaper "MUM!"

Suddenly a nurse was at her side shhing her.

Shh?, she thought, hell no not till you tell me where my mum is.

"Calm down" The nurse said "It'll all be OK. DOCTOR!"

A man came in and rushed to her bed side. What was going on? Where was her mum? How on Earth did she even get to a hospital?

"Can you talk?" He asked

"Yes" Selena rasped

"Whats your name?"

"S-S-Selena Bright" She said struggling

"Maggie get her some water" The doctor instructed "Do you have family or close friends Selena?"

"Mum" She mumbled "Only mum"

His face fell.

"Where is she?"

He looked away and her heart dropped. No. God no. Hell no. This wasn't happening.

"She didn't make it" The doctor said gravely "There was an explosion"

"Remember" She said

"What about your dad?" He asked, Selena shook her head. Not her smartest idea as the world spun "Can I call someone to call him?"

She thought. He screwed my mums life up why can't I screw his. Its not like she had any other options.

"Nightwing" She manged "Get him here"

"The hero?" The doctor looked shocked

"Yes"

The doctor thought it was the trauma first. Then her looked at the badly injured girl. He could tell she needed this and she had just by the sounds of it lost her only family.

"OK" He said as Maggie gave her a drink "Now sleep"

The doctor left trying to figure out how to get a hold of Bludhavens protector. And how to get him to Gotham. Maybe the other bats...Oh god he was crazy but then that was why he was a child specialist in the trauma department. In a city like Gotham you only get that job if you have a few screw lose. He saw the police officers waiting to interrogate her and smiled.

"Light the bat signal" He instructed them "Tell whoever answers to get Nightwing here ASAP. No questions. No excuses. Tell them a girls life might just ride on it"

And he had no doubt in his heart as the officers scurried off that he would come. After all what type of hero wouldn't try save a girls life?

He came. Four hours later Nightwing was sat in a hospital chair watching the sleeping form of Selena Bright. He was wearing his black uniform and mask with the blue bird on his chest and raven hair messy.

Selena looked familiar but he couldn't place her. He had been there for two hours. Robin had contacted him and he had raced from Buldhaven to the hospital where he had been told to wait for her to wake up and then listen. The doctor told him she had said he could get a hold of her father. He had no clue in hell how. Unless it was one of his brothers. He shook that thought from his head. Red Hood was married like him. Red Robin was engaged and Robin? Well he was seventeen. This girl was fifteen according to the doctors. He'd do some digging later. Nightwing was getting tired sitting there. He was just about to nod off an hour later when she woke up.

"M-Mum?" She mumbled eyes opening and widening hen she saw him

"You asked for me" He shrugged

She nodded and went to sit up but he gently pushed her down.

"You hurt your back Kid" He said softly "Don't sit up"

"R-right" Her throat felt worse then before and her voice sounded worse

Nightwing handed her a cup of water from her bedside. She sipped it and swallowed like the movement hurt. Which it probably did considering how much smoke she had inhaled only twelve hours before. He waited for her to speak, standing at her bedside.

"Um" She bit on her lip

"Your dad?" He suggested. He kind of wanted to get back to his family

"Oh yeah" She said "Um it's you"

"What?" He said shocked

"Your my dad" She shrugged and winced "Run a DNA test. My mum is" She caught herself tears in her eyes. She blinked them away praying he hadn't seen. He had "-Was Doctor Coral Bright. I'm fifteen. Do the math. You lost your memory for two months remember? My mum was the one who nursed you back to health until the league found you while hiding you from the league of shadows"

"I-I-I" He did remember. Heck how could her forget? Or forgive himself? "I remember"

Then he took a sample of her blood and left saying he would run the test and return with the results. She just rolled her eyes and watched him leave. The second he left she broke down. Reality was hitting her hard. Tears poured out her eyes and down her face, an endless waterfall. She tried to be silent but sobbed escaped much louder then she realized but the nurses knew what had happened so the door was opened a crack but no one said anything to her. She needed to break to mend and that was what she was doing. Breaking. It wasn't pretty. It wasn't quiet. But she broke.

"Mum" She wept "Mum...I-I-I want you...Not him...I love you...why'd you go...why'd you leave me?..."

In the end Selena cried herself to sleep. She couldn't even curl up because everything hurt so much.

The next morning Nightwing came back. And he wasn't happy hen he looked at her and said "Your my daughter. Which means your coming home with me I guess. My real ID, Dick Grayson, will be here to pick you up as soon as you can leave because I found him using your DNA understand?" An exhausted Selena just nodded "Good. Now rest why I smooth this out with my wife and kids"

He looked to Selena for a reaction to that bombshell but she was already sound asleep. He walked out and people swore he was muttering to himself but in reality he was talking to one of havens newest angels.

"She looks like you Coral. She has your attitude too I think. God how am I supposed to do this? I know trauma but this is different. Why didn't you tell me Coral?"

 **Second chapter done. So what do you think? Please rate and review. The next chapter will be up soon. I just need to edit it. Again thanks.**

 **Rate and Review! PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3-Welcome to the family

**_OK. Third chapter. So this is what happens when Selena leaves the hospital...enjoy and rate and review._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC or anything like that. Well except for in my dreams but I don't think that count's...**

 _Two weeks later._

"I hate hospitals" Selena mumbled tying the laces on her trainer "I can't wait to leave"

She jumped up. The world started to spin violently. She was about the fall back on the bed when a hand caught her. She let them hold her while the world slowed to a near halt then looked up.

It was Richard Grayson, aka Nightwing, aka a billionaire's ward and detective, aka her father. He had a tanned face, the same intense blue eyes as her and raven black her that was combed back. He wore a blue shirt, black pants and dark trainers. He towered over her making Selena hate him more. He deserved to be the one looking up at people, not down like he owned this city.

Her face twisted in disgust and she pulled away. He sighed. She just picked up the sports bag that had her H3A in it. The company had given it too her as a sign of apology. She knew it was because it was wrecked a lot and the only one who could fix it was dead. Not six feet under. Not yet. That was two days away. She had two days to adjust to a new family. A celebrity family pretty much. And prepare for her mothers funeral.

"Are you ready?" He asked pulling the back out her hands

"Whatever" She said

Every word she had ever said had been ice cold and filled with poison. It was obvious she hated him. And He couldn't completely blame her.

"Were going to stay at Wayne Manor for a while" He said quietly as they walked out the hospital "OK?"

"Whatever" She muttered

As soon as they got out the doors they ere mobbed by press. Reporters yelled questions, lights flashed.

"Whats it like to be a billionaires daughter?"

"Who are you?"

"Who planted the bomb?"

"Are you really going to live with people who's lives your likely to destroy?"

It was so much. Too much. Selena's head spun and she began to sway. Richard caught her and lead her away. Lead her to a Porsche. They climbed in the front and he sped off. But the words still stuck in her mind. Daughter, bomb, destroy. She bit back tears. You do not cry Selena, she thought, not in front of people. You. Will. Not Cry. And she didn't. But she did wonder why her mum had pushed her in the case. It had saved her life. Unfortunately her mother died in a vein attempt to save her daughter because Coral was Selena's life and Selena was nothing without her. She had nothing to live for. Richard drove in silence for a while. It was nice. Till he broke it that is.

"Sorry about before" He apologized "The press are a handful"

"Guess I'll get used to it" She shrugged

"So I have a wife" He started "Zattana. She was the mistress of magic until she had my eldest Marie. Shes fourteen by the way and then theirs Danny who is ten. Lastly but not least is Nick. His only three"

"Whatever" She said looking out the window not paying any attention to him

Richard rolled his eyes. Soon they were at the manor. Richard lead the way up the steps and into the house. She gazed around wide eyed at the chandelier and staircase. This house was massive. Even for a mansion. Selena resisted the urge to let out a low whistle. She was impressed but remained stoic. No way she was liking anything that idiot of a father of hers had.

"DAD!"

Selena's head whipped round as a ten-year-old boy ran over. He had the same raven hair as his dad but it was cut short. He had the same skin too but just like with Selena he had his mums eyes. They were a lighter shade of blue. The boy, Danny Grayson, she labeled him by default wore a batman t-shirt and brown shorts. He grinned and laughed as Richard picked him up. and spun him around.

"Hey little man" He smiled warmly "Wheres your mum?"

"In the kitchen" He said "Shes cooking" His excited eyes fell on Selena and his face screwed up with confusion "Who is she?"

"She is Selena" Richard said "Remember I told you last night that she was coming to live with us?"

"Oh yeah" Danny said as he put him down "Shes my sister but has a different mum"

"Thats right"

"Then you and mum got in another fight" He said "Which you lost"

Richard laughed a little backwardly and ruffled his hair.

"You ever won a fight with your mum?"

"No"

"Exactly" He said "It's impossible. Come on Selena time to meet the other Graysons"

She followed him into the kitchen. It was impressive with all the latest tech. A woman was mixing something in a bowl with a wooden spoon. She had raven hair too, her skin was a shade lighter then her fathers and her eyes were lighter more Danny's colour. She wore a red top with a v neck, jeans and flats. Her hair as scrapped back out her face. The woman who just had to be Zatanna Grayson looked up. She smiled at Selena but she could tell it was fake.

"Hey. Your back Dick" Zatanna said

"Yeah" He said a little awkwardly

"Welcome to the family" She said to Selena

"Hey" Selena said gruffly

There was a long silence till Richard broke it.

"What you making?" He asked

"Chicken drumsticks" She shrugged turning to Selena "Do you like them?"

"Yeah" Selena nodded but the idea of food made her stomach twist in viscous not "Don't you have two other kids?"

"Oh Marie is at the-" Danny looked at his parents. They exchanged a glance having a silent conversation then nodded at him "Shes at the mountain but she'll be back soon. Shes part of the Team. We call 'em Young Justice"

"There a covert team of young partners to members of the league" He explained "Me and some friends formed them when I was thirteen so along time ago"

"Whatever" Selena shrugged

"Marie is Apprentice" He said "Heard of her?"

"Yeah a wannabee magician who helps you out sometimes in Budhaven" Selena said

"I'ma guess shes your apprentice"

She nodded at Zatanna who nodded back. Right. It then got more awkward quick. Danny disappeared. Zatanna went back to making dinner. And the father and daughter stood there. After a few minutes Selena yawned. God she was tiered. But she was still recovering. A fractured wrist, damaged back (She had no idea what the technical term was and wasn't sure she did) and then there was her dislocated ankle. Plus a few bruised and broken ribs. And the head damage she may or may not have gotten. (She didn't trust hospitals when it came to that stuff. Only she could honestly know if her brain was screwed up in her opinion).

"So I'm tired" She said "My room is where?"

"Oh I'll show you"

Dick lead her up the stairs. Selena grunted with the effort but refused help. He lead her down a hall on the first floor.

"Your here" He pointed to a door "Marie's here" He pointed to the one opasite "Danny's there" He pointed to the one next to Marie's "Nicks on your left and as for us were down there"

"What about Mr Wayne and his kid?" She asked through another yawn

"There away on business" Richard shrugged "Will be back in a few days"

"Got it" She said opening the door

"Good night?" He offered

"Whatever"

She shut the door in his face and looked around.

The room was massive there was a wardrobe, draws, desk, an en-suite and a queen sized bed. The floor was soft and cream, just like the walls. The bed had cream bedding too. She closed the curtains since light didn't help her head, kicked off her shoes and climbed under the duvet.

Wow this is soft, she thought before falling asleep.

 _"Selena" Her mum said sitting on the side of the bed she was bouncing on "Bed time"_

 _"No way" Eight year old Selena said jumping up and down "Not sleepy"_

 _"I'll tell you a story" Coral coaxed_

 _That stopped Selena. She looked at her mum, blue eyes full of happiness and life._

 _"About Italy and the trip on the lake?" She asked_

 _"Um..." Coral hesitated but then gave in like always "OK"_

 _"Yay!"_

 _Selena dropped on the bed and scurried under the covers. She watched as Coral took a deep breath before starting. And as she told Selena a story she knew inside and out a ticking became louder and louder until it was unbearable._

 _BOOM!_

"AH!" Selena screamed sitting up as she jolted awake

She was sweaty and hot jet shivering at the same time. A hand went to her pounding head. She felt the silent tears slip down her face as the door opened and in came a little boy. A toddler.

The boy had to be Nick Grayson. He had the same raven locks and blue eyes that seemed caught between his parents. He was plump which was most likely baby fat. He wore a blue t-shirt with cars on it and shorts. His bare feet plodded over to her bed and with out hesitating he tried to pull himself up. When he couldn't he looked at Selena and held out his arms. Still shaking she pulled him up. Why though she didn't know.

"wis OK" He said "I'm Nick ywr bwther"

"Selena" She said voice wobbling as she cried

"S-w-n-a" He said slowly trying to pronounce her name

"Yeah"

"Ywr sawfe" He said hugging her "Nighwares can't hurt yow here"

"How'd you know?" She snapped then scolded herself internally

"Bawse" He said simply "Mamas mawic so is Mawie and Dada's Nightwing"

"Huh guess your right" Selena said putting the worlds most fake smile on for him

However the little boy didn't realize it was fake and toddled off, happy he had helped his new big sis out. Selena shut the door behind him and hoped in the shower. It wasn't until the ice cold water had finished soaking her that she noticed that she had no other clothes. So she put on the sweaty clothes social services had given her and pulled her curls back. She tried to forget about the nightmare but she knew in her heart, that was turning to ice, that it had ruined a memory of her mum. A happy memory. And now it was just taters of an explosion. She forced her emotions down and left.

She went down the stairs and was instantly disorientated. You have no idea where anything is, she thought, nice going Selena. Just then a girl came out the kitchen. Her eyes fell on Selena and it was obvious she wasn't happy. You gotta be Marie, she thought.

Marie Grayson had long black hair and deep blue eyes. Her tanned skin had light make-up applied to it. She wore a pale blue pleated skirt and a pink top with matching flats. Round her neck was a necklace with a bat and a wand charm on it. Selena rolled her eyes. Talk about a dead give away. She looked at Selena liked she was ready to kill her.

"Got a problem Apprentice?" Selena said coldly

"Yeah you" She hissed

"Well deal" Selena said, she wanted to push past but where would she go?

"Lost?" Marie asked "How pathetic a daughter of one of the worlds greatest detectives lost"

"Well sis-"

"Gnillec eht ot reh kcits" Marie suddenly yelled her hands shooting out at her

Selena was thrown to the ceiling by an imaginary roof. She screamed as her busted body hit the ceiling hard, and magic held her. Marie's eyes were basicly shooting lasers at her.

"You. Are. Not. My. Sister" She spat

"Marie!"

She turned to see there dad looking at her in horror. That was quickly replaced by anger. But Selena could hardly see. She was more focused on the black dots covering her vision and the bone shattering pain coursing through her veins.

"Let her down" He ordered "Gently"

"Why?" Marie said crossing her arms "She isn't family. Shes just a mistake"

"Now Marie!" He yelled at her

She visibly flinched and turned back to Selena who was slowly falling unconscious. She smirked at her work then shot her hands out.

"Yltneg reh pord" She muted

Suddenly Selena was let go from the ceiling where she was spread like a starfish. She raced to the ground. She stopped a centimeter from it and then was put down gently. But she still groaned. Everything hurt. Again. More then before. She laid there in a daze and felt Dick come over.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah Dick" Selena refused to call him Dad and her voice dripped with sarcasm "Your phyco daughter just threw me to the roof"

She went to sit up and let out a pained cry. Dick caught her and slowly sat her up leaning her against the wall. He looked at her.

"You need to restitch something I'ma guess" He said

"I can do it myself" She said even though she was seeing double

"As if"

He left and she groaned. He patched her up within the next few minutes by then Selena had fallen back asleep. So he curried her up the stairs and tucked her in. He looked at her and sighed.

"This is going to be a long road" He whispered "And it its not gonna be an asterous one either"

"Then you better get traught" Zatanna whispered behind him "For all of us"

He went over to her and they went into the kitchen. He imagined Alfred baking away. Making cookies and coca to welcome Selena...funny choice of name. That was Bruce's not so official wife's name. They sat down and he held her hand.

"Zee I never meant to do this to you" He said "I-I-I know it's not an excuse but I had no idea who I was. I didn't believe I was Nightwing. I didn't believe I could ever have a wife as amazing as you. And I know I made a mistake and Karma's biting me in the butt now..." His voice trailed off "Look I guess what I'm trying to say is I am so so sorry about all of this. About cheating. About Selena. About all of it. I'm sorry for everything I've done. All the problems I've caused and the ones that will come. I love you. And I pray you still love me"

He looked away sheepishly and Zatanna found herself smiling despite herself. He had always been good at apologies. She squeezed his hand and he looked at her.

"Selena wasn't planned" She started "And the idea of having to finish raising her doesn't thrill me. But we'll do it. We'll work through the problems. The kids will just have to get used to it. As will we" She sighed "I love you Dickie. Just no more surprise kids OK?"

"Kay" He promised

Just then Nick waddled over. Ever since he learnt to walk he didn't stop. He hadn't shown any signs of magic unlike his brother and sister but that didn't bother them. Nick grinned at them.

"I like Swna" He said "She crwy thow"

"Huh?" Dick said "When?"

"Now shes hawn anower nightware" He shrugged

Nick may not have shown any signs of having gained his mother magic but he sure gained his fathers smarts. He was aware of so many things. More then they guessed he let on. Dick had gone to wake his newest daughter and Zatanna pulled Nick onto her lap. He giggled and smiled. She laughed as he blew raspberries at her.

"Love you Nick" She whispered

"Lwv yow to" He said hugging her

 **Done! Well the nightmare kind of sucked...but I guess I'm happy with it. I know I made Marie a bit of a brat but I figured it would make the story more intrestering. So please review.**

 **What do you want to see next? It's out of these:**

 **A. Dick waking Selena up from the nightmare-so I guess fluff**

 **B. Selena meets the team**

 **C. Selena's mums funeral**

 **D. Your own idea**

 **Please coment below with your opinon. Thanks! I hope you liked this. So rate, review and more importantly to me VOTE! PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4-Joining the team

**2 months later**

"I don't like this" Marie said as they walked into the cave. They being Marie, Nightwing and Selena

"And I don't like you" Selena shrugged

"You two behave" Nightwing warned

"Yes dad" Marie said

"Whatever" Was Selena's reply

Selena had taken up the hero mental right away. She became Greybird. Suspiciously the suit her mother made almost fit her with a few adjustments. But right now she was in her civvies. She was at the cave to 'bond' with her new team. Nightwing had to help the league with something and Zatanna had her hands full with the other two. So they had been ordered to have a day at the cave. And just there luck the whole team was there.

"You two gonna be OK?" He asked it directed more at Selena then Maria

"Yes Dad" Marie said

"Whatever" Selena shrugged

He sighed and walked away the computer announcing his leave. Marie turned and sashayed away. Selena bit her lip. You got this Selena, she thought, your tough.

"Not traught are you?" Marie said

Selena just rolled her eyes. She thought the word play Dick had taught his kids was stupid. She followed Marie into a room with a tv, green chairs, a coffee table plus an adjoined kitchen. There were five kids watching an action movie.

"Hey" Marie said "This is Selena"

"Hi" She said looking at the people in front of her

The oldest looking was sat on armchair. She was late teens with slightly tanned skin, long fiery orange hair. Her eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. She wore a red hoodie with black details, black jeans and orange high tops. Selena could see the collar of an orange top poking out, oriental style. She had gold hoop earrings in and wore maroon lipstick.

The second was a boy who sitting on the floor. They were white with unnaturally red short hair and bight green eyes. He wore a green shirt, baggy jeans and dark green trainers. He was the youngest there. He hardly looked like a teenager so had to be thirteen, Selena deduced.

The third was a boy who looked the same age as Marie just a tiny bit taller. He had blonde hair with a fringe that fell over his emerald eyes and tanned skin. He wore a lose red top, black tracksuit and yellow running shoes. On his right hand was a golden ring with a white and red circle.

The fourth was sat on the large sofa. He was the same age as Marie too. He looked a lot like the first girl but his hair was cut real short and he had freckles covering his face.. He wore black jeans, long sleeved white top and a brown hooded jumper with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also had a thick brown belt on, and black, finger less gloves. He looked nervous, fiddling with his hands.

The last was a black girl. She had light hazel eyes and short black hair but the fronts were died blonde. She seemed around the same age as the first girl, sitting on the sofa next to the nervous boy. She was showing a lot more skin then any of the others. She wore a lose red crop top, so lose that one of the sleeves had slipped down her arm and hot pants with black ankle boots. Jewelry wise she had a black bracelet with blunt spikes, a black choker with a stone the colour of the ocean when the sun shines on it, sharp red earnings and a black belt. She smiled at them.

They all had one thing in common though. They all didn't seem to like her. They or though wore different facial expressions had it radiating of them. A dislike for Selena she was willing to bet Marie had caused. Of course shes been going off at them, Selena thought, Marie hates me after all.

"Hi" The older one said "You alright Marie?"

"Been better" She said shooting Selena a look "A lot better"

"Well I'm Lian" The red head said "A.K.A Dagger. Daughter of Red Arrow and-don't worry about that but I am seventeen"

"I'm here brother" The nervous boy said quietly "Taylor Also known as Speedy. I'm fourteen"

"I'm Jayden the new Impulse" The blonde boy waved grinning "Dad's now Flash. Mum when she did suit up was Artemis. Same age as Taylor and Marie"

"Names Tulia. Dad's now Aquaman, mum Rocket" The black girl said "I'm sixteen"

"I'm Carter" The other boy said "I'm thirteen. Mums Miss Martian. Dad's Superboy"

"Whatever" Selena said. It seemed to be her response to everything later. But then she couldn't find anything worth putting thought into.

Mari sat on the spare armchair and Selena just stood there, arms crossed feeling more then a little awkward.

"So were watching Fire Frenzy" Tulia said "Seen it?"

"Um...no" Selena said feeling a lump rise in her throat

Oh no. There is no way I'm crying in front of them...

"Bathroom?" She managed

"Down the hall to the lef-"

She was already gone. Selena found it and locked herself in. She slid down and started crying. That was the movie she wanted to see with her mum. The movie they were gonna see as soon as Coral had finished. She felt the warm tears slid down her cheek but held back in her sobs. Instead she rocked back and forth. When, ten minutes later, she didn't look like she had been crying she went back to the others. Luckily remembering the way.

"Really had to go?" Lian said

"Whatever" Selena said

She sat on the floor, away from the group and pretended to watch the movie but really she was a million miles away drowning in her sorrows. When the movie ended they decided much to Selena's annoyance to play twenty questions. Meaning they all took turns asking Selena questions. So they pushed the coffee table away curtsy of a telepathic Carter and sat down in a circle. Lian went first, justifying that she was the oldest so made the rules.

"What's your code name?" Lian asked

"Oh Greybird" She said leaning her head against the sofa "Suits grey has a bird crest before you ask why I'm called it"

"How'd you know that's what we would ask?" Marie asked "Because it's not asterous to have powers and not tell us"

"Well it is obvious Marie" Jayden said "And uncle Wing would have checked"

"Guess so"

It was Tulia's turn next. She tapped her chin in thought as she contemplated.

"Did you know Dick was your dad before?" She decided to ask after two minutes

"Yeah" Selena shrugged "I mean my mum told me years ago that it was Nightwing but she didn't tell me his real ID"

"WHAT!"

Marie had yelled that, causing everyone to look at her. Selena just closed her eyes waited for the came to continue. A few minutes of Marie fuming later Jayden asked her a question.

"Who's your favorite superhero?" He asked

"Flash" She shrugged "Met him once. Seemed like the only hero with a brain"

"YES!" He cheered

"Zip it Impulse" Lian said rolling her eyes under her sunglasses "OK Marie's next"

"Why don't you go to an orphanage where you belong because your not part of my family?" She said viciously

Everyone stared in shock at Marie. They had never heard her say something so cruel. They all knew Selena's backstory. They got that Marie didn't like her but to go as far as to ask her to go to an orphanage...they were stunned. And really mad.

"Whatever"

Selena stood up and walked out. She was soon lost in the maze that was the cave. Eventually Selena found herself standing in the gym. And she was impressed. Selena was a tec nerd sure. She got that from her mum but Dick's love of acrobatics had also been passed to some degree to her. Selena had never seen so much equipment in her life. There was a trapeze and a cosmic treadmill...wow. Selena pulled off her jacket putting on a bench and took off her shoes and socks. It would help her stop thinking. Moving that was. She went to a box of chalk and covered her hands in it. She clapped getting rid of the excess and went to the vault.

"Lets see if I still remember this" She mumbled

Selena ran and jumped of the springboard. She pushed off the vault with her hands, twisted in the air twice and landed standing up on the mat. A little shaky but fairly good for someone who gave gymnastics up just before she turned thirteen. She then went to the beam and climbed up. She began practicing the moves she remembered. It wasn't as good as her vault. That had always been what she was best at. Selena didn't notice the time tick by. That was until Taylor came in.

"Um...Selena?" He said "Wings here"

"Whatever" She replied

"So you need to get down" Taylor said "His taking you and Marie back"

She grumbled something and flipped off the beam. Selena pulled her stuff back on and begrudgingly followed Taylor out to the briefing room where everyone was waiting. Nightwing turned to her and took in the sight. Her hair was messed up, sweat pasted it to her red face. She was panting a little and he could see that her hands were bright red. What had she been doing this whole time? They already told her she walked off but not why.

"Why did you walk off?" He asked

"Why does it matter?" She said crossing her arms

"Selena" He said his voice a warning

"Whatever" She said "It's not important"

He sighed but left it. Selena wasn't talking

"Girls were going home say bye"

They said bye while Selena just walked to the Zetta beams going straight to Budhaven. Just as she left a boy wearing a black hooded cape, green gloves and a red tunic came out the beams with his heart set on meeting his niece. Only to be disappointed when he found out she was gone, enraged at Marie when he hacked the security to see what happened and or though he would never admit it impressed when he saw her in the gym.


End file.
